


Found You (Drarry)

by majesticdragonair



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 01:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13400622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticdragonair/pseuds/majesticdragonair
Summary: Draco could never hide.





	Found You (Drarry)

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in early december thanks to a tumblr comic

"Found you."

Those words always sent shivers down Draco's spine, caused his brain to react to Harry suddenly right next to the Slytherin, who was lying back on grass easily able to hide him from anyone looking by. 

Harry always found him. He never left Draco alone when he knew he was hurting, blaming himself over the deaths of people that transpired in the last few years. Harry made sure the other knew he wasn't alone. 

He would always say those two words and sit quietly with Draco until he felt right to reveal himself from the tall grass. This time however, tanned fingers found pale and the hands interlocked, causing Draco to open his eyes and look over at Harry, who was leaning down to see him through the green. 

Draco didn't get to say what he wanted before smooth lips delicately pressed to his own, and he could suddenly feel his heartbeat in his throat, pressing his lips back gently as him and Harry kissed in the tall grass, where you'd have to look closely to see them. 


End file.
